


My Choice- Dick Or Richard

by estandi



Series: Choices! [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estandi/pseuds/estandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same timeline as Crazy! Or Am I?. Point of view is now Dick and how he sees what happens to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The circus is back in town. I went to talk to my old ringmaster Haley. Haley eventually told me that my parents didn't actually die that night so many years ago like everyone thought. I almost went back to Bruce's house to ask him about this new development, but I knew that he would just hit me and tell me to forget about it. So I decided to just grab a Robin suit from the bat-cave before heading to the place where I think best- a hill top just outside of Gotham. While I was there, I hacked into the FBI's Witness Protection Program to find John and Mary Grayson and their new address. I found their apartment at 9783 North Maple St. I grabbed my motorcycle and headed there because I really wanted to see my family. I reached their apartment complex and headed up the stairs to their unit. As I was getting closer to the top of the stairs, I heard a loud crash from inside their apartment. I quickly reach their unit and picked the lock. I open the door and stop in shock. My mom, who I just found out was alive, is dying of a cut throat. I knelt down beside her and whispered "Mom? What happened?" She slowly looked up at me, and responded "Zucco. Run Dick." I watched as my mother's eyes turned glassy, before I started to stand up. I had only gotten about halfway up when I heard another thud. I looked up and Tony Zucco was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He smirked at me before moving closer and I saw my father face down in a pool of his blood, slowly spreading outward. Zucco moved even closer, so I started to pull my phone out of my pocket to call the police or Bruce, but before I even got it more than halfway out of my pocket, he slammed me into the wall by my throat. My head hit the wall and I slid down, only semi-conscious. I felt him take my phone and backpack off. He opened my bag and his eyes widened at my Robin costume. Zucco asked me "You're Robin? How can a little brat like you be Robin, Batman's sidekick?" I didn't answer, so Zucco jerked me to my feet and yelled "Answer me!" I flinched but kept silent. He started dragging me towards my parent's former bedroom. "Fine. I'll just torture it out of you." He throws me onto the bed and snaps out a bloodstained knife. "Poor little Boy Wonder Dick Grayson. How does it feel to have lost your parents twice in ten years?" He starts waving the knife in front of my face. "Doesn't it make you sad to have found them, just to loose them again?" I don't reply, but I can feel the tears streaming down my face. Zucco slaps me then uses his knife, to cut off my clothes, cutting my skin along the way. Then he tears my clothes into strips and ties me up. He gags me with my tie. He says "I'm gonna have a bunch of fun with you. Are you a Boy Wonder in the sheets as well as in the streets?" I shook my head as my eyes widened in shock. Zucco smiled and started to take off his pants. Suddenly, the door crashed open and in walked the Joker. Joker told Zucco "The Boy Wonder is mine, Zucco. You will not touch him. Scram Tony." He smiled as he talked. Zucco's eyes narrowed before he said "Fine. I did what I came here to do. My job is done. Have fun with Richard Grayson, Joker. But I’m taking the costume." He finally leaves and I slump slightly against the headboard. Joker turns to me and says "Now, what should I do with you? I can’t exactly just call the Batman to come and find you. I know what he is doing to you.” I was surprised. How could Joker know that Bruce is abusing me? I tried asking him, but it came out muffled because of my gag. Joker reached over and untied my gag. "How did you know about it?" I asked. The Joker, surprisingly, laughed. "Boy Wonder, you really need to start checking your clothes for cameras. I have known who you and Bruce Wayne are for a long time." He bent down, looking for something. After a couple minutes, he straightens and shows me a tiny camera. "I saw many things, Dick- Bruce abusing you. No one should have to go through that." I started crying again. I whispered "He will kill me for this. Being captured by Zucco, hacking the FBI to find my parents, losing the Robin costume." Joker's eyes narrowed. "I won't let that happen." I looked up at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You really don’t see it, do you?" I shook my head. "Batman/Bruce abuses you because he knows that you would be a better Batman than he ever was or will be. He’s jealous of you, Dicky bird. You are smarter, more compassionate, and you know what it’s like on the streets. He doesn’t. You actually lived on the streets for several years before he took you in. I was watching you then because of your parents, and I was about to ask you to join my organization before Bruce took you." I was stunned by that. The Joker brought out a knife and walked closer. I tried squirming away, but the clothes were tied too tightly. I was surprised again when Joker did his best to not cut me, just my bindings. He stepped back once he was done. Joker grabbed a phone from the nightstand and talked quietly with someone for a few minutes. Soon after that, one of Joker's men came in with new clothes. He threw them to me and I went into the bathroom to dress. When I came back out, he asked me what I wanted to do. "I can either leave you here to call Bruce and go back to the Batcave, really nice set up by the way, or I can bring you with me and you can be free from Batman and Bruce Wayne. Your choice Richard." I stared at him. "Batman always told me that you were crazy and you were unable to care about anything and incapable of compassion. What would happen if I came with you?” “You would be safe from Him. I would protect you, not that you need it. Then you could do whatever you want.” “But… He would find me and take me back. Bruce wouldn’t let me be Robin anymore. That is the only reason why he doesn’t beat me senseless- because I’m Robin. Everyone calls him the great detective. I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, Joker, but how could you stop him from finding me?” He grinned. “Oh. I have the perfect plan. But you're not going to like it.” I frowned at his grin, then Joker said "Go take a shower. I don't trust Batsy to have not put a tracker on you." I got up and went into the bathroom. I started the water, stripped, then stepped into the stream. I started crying again as the full weight of what had happened this afternoon crashed down on me. My parents were dead, actually dead this time. I finish quickly, dry off, and get dressed in the clothes from Joker again. I step back into the bedroom and sit on the bed. “So what’s your plan? I want to hear it before I decide.” “Okay. Listen carefully Boy Wonder. I am assuming you have a spare suit somewhere.” I nod as he continues. “What I am proposing will not be pleasant for you, but please hear me out. It will get the Batman off your back.” He pauses for a moment. “I plan to kidnap you.” “Wha--.” I protest. “Calm down. I haven’t finished. I will only pretend to kidnap you. However, to make it seem real to Batsy, I will have to beat you up quite drastically. I plan to videotape your ‘torture’ and give it to him. ‘Torture’ both as Dick Grayson and Robin. I will address it to Batman and Bruce Wayne. Then either just you or both of us can leave Gotham.” I thought about it for a second. I looked at Joker. He looked like he was still scheming. I am pretty sure there is a second part to this plan, but Joker didn't share it with me. This is all my choice. Everything that happens from now on is because of me. My choice.


	2. Richard's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin decides to trust Joker and get away from Batman and the abuse he was suffering.

After thinking for a long time about what I should do, I decided to go with the Joker. When I told Joker what I had chosen, he smiled and clapped me on the shoulder. "Well, lets get started then, Richard." I nodded then left to go grab one of my spare Robin suits off of my bike and quickly dressed. I then rode away from the apartment without a backward glance. I didn't notice the tears streaming down my face until I parked my bike near my school. Then I called Batman. "Bruce," I gasped out "You have to come help me. The Joker and some of his goons are chasing me. I'm by my school, but I'm heading towards the cathedral. Will you meet me there? Please." I heard footsteps behind, I spun around and gasped. "Batman, please." Joker and his goons were actually chasing me to keep up the charade. I screamed as one of the goons tazed me with a taser he had behind his back. I fell down and dropped my phone. I saw the Joker pick it up and heard him laugh. "I have your birdy now, Batman. Will you be able to find him in time? Before he dies? Listen to his voice one more time. It will be the last time you ever hear it again, except for his screaming." He held the phone next to my mouth. "I'm sorry Dad. I should have been more careful. I'm sorry I failed you." I barely heard Bruce's reply of "It will be okay. I will find you." before Goon #1 knocked me out with a swift kick to the head. I woke up with a start and realized that my hands were tied behind me, I was gagged, blindfolded and my utility belt was gone. I tried to stand up, but there was a chain connecting me to the wall and a collar around my neck. My legs were tied together as well, but there was a short length between them, so I could walk. I sighed softly and tried to get more comfortable on the stone floor. I could tell this would be a long day. I closed my eyes again and tried to get more rest. I heard the door open and footsteps come towards me. I didn't move. "Robin." I could tell it was Joker from the sing-songy way he said my name. I tilted my head slightly as he pulled off my blindfold. "Say hi to Batman. It's a live stream to the Batcave." I shook my head and tried to say "No" but my gag prevented me from making more than a "mhmmm" sound. He laughed at my attempt. "Come on Boy Blunder. Let's have some fun." Joker grabbed a key and unlocked the chain from the wall then pulled me forward. I stumbled but recovered. I looked up at the camera, silently pleading with my eyes. He dragged me out into the hallway then stopped. "I'm sorry for the show, Richard. It has to be believable, which means we have to actually torture you. Batman would be able to tell the difference otherwise. I nodded slowly, the Joker punched me in the gut and I doubled over. He took me into another room. He hooked my bound hands to a chain that hung down from the ceiling. He then pointed at a camera in the corner of the room. "Let's put on a show for Batsy, hmm?" I shook my head again as the Joker pulled out a knife and lunged toward me. I kicked him in the face before he could stab or cut me. Joker spun around at the force of my kick. "Hahahaha. Very nice, Robin, or should I say Dick?" I let my eyes widen in surprise as I stared at him. I forgot about my gag and asked "How did you know my name?" "Were you trying to ask how I figured out what your name is, Dickie boy?" I nodded then cried out as Joker shoved his knife into my thigh, pinning me to the wall. "It was simple really, Grayson. When we came up behind you, you told Bats that you were at your school. So all I had to do was check who was not at school and then track down every other student who was skipping or sick." Who knew that the Joker was so smart? Joker laughed again at my struggling. Suddenly, it was like a light bulb turned on above his head. "I know what I can do. Are you watching Batsy? I promise you'll like it." He walked out of the room, still cackling to himself. Not long after that, he came back in with a small red hot brand. "Where should I put this? Do you have a preference, Boy Wonder? Batman? No? Okay." Just then, one of Joker's goons ran in with my phone. "Sir, it's Bruce Wayne." "Ah. Hello Batsy. So you did have a preference?" I couldn't hear what Bruce was saying, but Joker's smile was fading the more Bruce talked. "Oh Brucie. I don't want money, no matter how much you are willing to offer. I want you to feel the pain that I felt as I went through the acid. And the best way to do that is to hurt your little protegee." I squirmed but gasped as I jarred my leg. "Oh. Sorry Robin. I guess I should free your leg." He jerked the knife out of my thigh and I screamed. Joker grinned again and tore the sleeve off of my outfit. I cried out as he pushed the hot metal against my shoulder then did the same to my leg. Joker cut me down and laughed as I crumpled to the floor, too weak to stand up. I glared up at him with as much rancor as I could. He slapped me sharply and kicked my stab wound before dragging me out of the room. Once we were in the hallway, the Joker knelt down next to me with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay, Richard?" I shrugged slightly then sighed with relief as one of Joker's goons tended to my wounds. The Joker stood up and went back into the room. I heard him say "Well, Batman, your bird broke sooner than I thought he would. I think that he would make a wonderful adopted son, don't you? I might have pushed him slightly too hard though. He forgot everything that has happened in his life. He believe that I am actually his father. Hahahaha. Isn't that great? I can raise him to be the perfect son, always obedient. Goodbye Batman." He stepped back out into the hallway after he turned off the camera. Joker untied my gag and I asked him "Why did you tell Batman that I lost my memory and that I think you are my father?" "Because it will help sell the second part of the plan when we leave Gotham. I have an idea. I will give you a coat with bombs on it and a new collar with my name on it for when we go to the Batcave." I stared at him, confused. "Why would we do that?" "Because Batman needs to see that I know everything about him and that you are 'mine' now. Don't worry Richard. All you will have to do is stand there, look confused, act like you don't know Batman, and call me 'Father'. Do you think you can do that?" After a moment, I nodded.


End file.
